Pesan Dari Surga
by KENzeira
Summary: Tentang Raito Yagami bersama dengan kesepiannya. AU.


**PESAN DARI SURGA **

**Disclaimer: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warning: Rush, OOC, typos. AU.**

**.**

**.**

Weker itu terus berbunyi.

Sementara itu, pemiliknya justru sibuk menyumpal telinganya dengan bantal. Ia menggerutu akan tetapi kelopak matanya tetap tertutup. Setelah seperkian detik, akhirnya ia menyingkirkan bantal tersebut dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Laki-laki itu—Raito Yagami, meraih weker yang terus berbunyi di atas meja nakas untuk kemudian ia matikan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya sejenak. Ia merasa… sepi—tidak, ia memang selalu merasa sepi setelah satu tahun terakhir ini ia hidup sendiri. Kecelakaan itu telah menewaskan seluruh anggota keluarganya—kecuali dirinya, tentu saja.

Ia menyeret kedua kakinya dengan malas menuju kamar mandi. Hendak membersihkan diri sekaligus mencoba menyegarkan pikirannya kembali.

Raito mengeringkan rambut cokelatnya dengan menggunakan handuk, sementara bagian bawahnya sudah terbungkus celana _jeans_ panjang. Ia hendak mencari pakaian di dalam lemari kalau saja bel pintu tidak berbunyi. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Ia terpaku melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut berantakan—seperti belum pernah disisir, sepasang mata besar dengan lingkaran hitam di bawahnya, dan tubuhnya yang tidak tegap itu ternyata yang membunyikan bel. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal laki-laki itu.

"Siapa?" Raito bertanya setelah mampu mengendalikan dirinya.

"_Watashi_ _wa_ L _desu_."

"Ada keperluan apa?"

"Ada pesan untuk Raito Yagami. Saya pengantar pesan dari surga." Laki-laki yang diketahui memiliki nama L itu menjawab dengan wajah datar.

Raito mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kalau saja ia adalah seekor kelinci, sudah pasti salah satu telinganya terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa kau bercanda?"

Hening sesaat.

Mata cokelat madu milik Raito mencoba menelisik kejujuran di mata hitam kelam L. namun ia tak menemukan apapun di sana selain bayangan dirinya yang terefleksi dalam kekelaman manik itu. Ia seperti sedang bercermin.

"Saya tidak bercanda."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Raito meniup-niup kopi _cappuccino_ yang masih panas pada gelas dalam genggamannya. Kepulan asap tipis terlihat saat ia meniup kopinya. Ia menyesapnya perlahan. Pandangannya terarah pada jendela besar yang terpampang di kafe yang kini tengah dikunjunginya, jendela itu membuatnya bisa melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan luar sana. Lalu manik cokelat madu itu terseret pada sosok yang kini sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata cukup banyak orang-orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya di Jepang," ujar Raito seraya menyimpan gelas berisi _cappuccino_ itu di atas meja.

L yang sibuk dengan es krim stroberi kesukaannya melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat di hadapannya. Hanya bertahan sampai dua detik karena laki-laki itu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan menikmati es krimnya.

Pemuda dengan mata cokelat bak madu itu mendengus pelan. "Kalau kau membutuhkan uang, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya. Jangan mengarang cerita. Pengantar pesan dari surga? Apa-apaan itu? Kau jelas seorang manusia, kau bukan malaikat atau semacamnya."

L menghentikan aktivitasnya menikmati es krim. Sendok es krim itu menempel di antara belahan bibirnya. "Saya tidak memerlukan uang. Saya tidak memaksa Raito-_san_ untuk percaya," katanya.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan aku pesan itu. Pesan yang kaubilang berasal dari surga."

"Saya tidak bisa menunjukkannya dalam bentuk tulisan pada kertas seperti kebanyakan pesan." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia kembali menikmati es krimnya.

"Lucu sekali," komentar Raito.

Keduanya kembali menyibukkan diri dengan masing-masing pesanan. Melihat dari cara L menikmati es krim, Raito yakin pemuda berambut hitam itu sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Sejujurnya, sekalipun Raito tidak percaya dengan kata-kata sosok di hadapannya, ia merasa sedikit penasaran. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang mengaku sebagai pengantar pesan dari surga. Sungguh tidak bisa diterima akal. Namun, yang membuat laki-laki tampan itu penasaran adalah motif di balik kebohongan L.

"Raito-_san_—"

"Cukup panggil aku Raito-_kun_." Ia memotong.

L tampak berpikir sejenak. "Saya merasa sedikit aneh pada Raito-_kun_."

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, eh?"

"Saya baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Raito-_kun_, tapi saya mendapat es krim cuma-cuma dan langsung diperbolehkan memanggil dengan panggilan Raito-_kun_." L mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia memasukkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"Itu sama sekali bukan keanehan—sekalipun tidak semua orang melakukan itu."

L menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman aneh. Entah apa maksud dari senyuman itu, hanya ia yang tahu.

"Raito-_kun_…" pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang senada dengan warna matanya itu terus menggumamkan nama Raito. Seperti itu, berulang-ulang.

"Kenapa kau terus memanggil namaku?" Saat mengatakan itu, Raito tampak kesal. Ia mendesah pelan ketika hanya mendapat senyuman aneh itu lagi sebagai jawaban dari L. menyebalkan. "Katakan, apa motif di balik semua ini?"

"Tidak ada motif."

"Oh, ayolah. Hanya orang idiot yang percaya kata-katamu. Cepatlah katakan sebelum gempalan tanganku berkenalan dengan wajahmu." Raito semakin menuntut L untuk mengatakan motif tersembunyi pemuda dengan senyuman aneh itu.

Bukannya menjawab, L malah terus menikmati es krimnya sampai habis. Setelah itu, ia baru mendongkakkan kepalanya dengan mata besar yang memandang laki-laki di depannya. "Raito-_kun_, bolehkah saya memesan es krim lagi? Kali ini saya ingin rasa cokelat," ujarnya.

Raito nyaris tersendak air liurnya sendiri ketika mendengar bibir mungil L mengatakan itu. Pandangan mata cokelat madu itu terlihat tidak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar…"

Namun, pada akhirnya ia tetap memesankan es krim rasa cokelat untuk L.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Pusat Pertokoan Stasiun Shinjuku.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

L memandang sekeliling stasiun dengan jempol yang menempel di antara bibirnya. "Saya sedang mencari seseorang."

Raito memicingkan matanya. "Teman sesama pengantar pesan dari surga?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. "Lucu sekali," tambahnya.

Pandangan L terpusat pada sesosok bocah kecil dengan usia berkisar antara 7 sampai 9 tahun. Bocah kecil itu memiliki rambut berwarna putih dan baju yang serba putih pula. Warna kulitnya putih bersih namun pucat. L melangkah menghampiri bocah tersebut. Bocah albino itu menengadahkan kepalanya demi melihat siapa orang yang kini ada di hadapannya.

L berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan bocah itu. Ia mengulum senyum seraya mengacak pelan rambut putih bocah itu.

"Near, saya punya sesuatu untukmu," katanya. Ia merogoh kantong belakang celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan insial L. Bocah yang dipanggil Near itu tampak terdiam, namun ia menerima kalung yang disodorkan sosok di depannya.

"_Domo_ _arigato_-_gozaimasu_," ujar Near.

Sementara Raito yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Ia merasa terabaikan.

"Tidak akan ada yang menemuimu di sini, Near. Kembalilah ke rumah dan menyusun balok-balok lagi seperti biasa." L berujar. Bocah kecil itu terlihat memandang mata besar L begitu _intens_, lalu ia mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya untuk pergi. Tak lama setelah itu, L berdiri dan menyeret pandangannya menuju Raito.

"Aku tidak gila untuk memercayaimu bahwa bocah albino itu sama-sama pengantar pesan dari surga sepertimu," cetus Raito.

"Tidak, Raito-_kun_. Near tidak sama dengan saya, dia sama dengan Raito-_kun_."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa yang kaubicarakan?"

L melangkah meninggalkan Raito. Merasa diabaikan untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia terpaksa mengikuti langkah pemuda di depannya.

"Dia kesepian."

Raito tersentak kaget. Namun dengan cepat ia mengatasi rasa kaget itu. "Jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak berguna."

"Jika Raito-_kun_ bertanya siapa anak yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh orang tuanya, maka jawabannya adalah Near. Setiap ada kesempatan, Near akan datang ke Pusat Pertokoan Stasiun Shinjuku, berharap orang tuanya ia temukan di tempat di mana ia ditinggalkan," tutur L.

"Oh, apakah pengantar pesan dari surga bisa bersaudara dengan manusia? Lucu sekali mendengarmu seolah mengetahui semua hal tentang bocah albino itu."

"Saya bisa mengetahui hal yang tak bisa diketahui oleh manusia dalam sekejap mata."

Raito mendecih pelan. "Kalau begitu, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Near di masa depan? Bukankah hal itu juga tidak bisa diketahui manusia?"

L menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melirik pemuda berambut cokelat itu sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Near, beberapa hari lagi ia akan diambil dari tempat orang tua asuh yang menemukannnya. Quilis Wammy akan membawanya ke Amerika dan membiarkan Near tinggal di asrama Wammy House miliknya. Di masa depan, Near akan menjadi sosok jenius yang dikagumi banyak orang. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya menjadi nomor satu."

Raito mendengus. "L, kurasa kau tidak cocok menjadi pengantar surat dari surga, kau lebih cocok menjadi penulis novel. Kau pandai mengarang cerita."

"Sudah saya katakan, saya tidak memaksa Raito-_kun_ memercayai saya."

Dua sosok itu berjalan dalam keheningan. Mereka sudah meninggalkan Pusat Pertokoan Stasiun Shinjuku.

"Raito-_kun_…" L menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalik badannya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu ikut menghentikan langkahnya, posisinya tepat di belakang L. sepasang mata cokelat madu itu memandang helaian rambut hitam lebat sosok di depannya. Menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang akan dikatakan L.

"Pengalaman pahit di masa lalu tidak serta merta membuat seseorang terpuruk dalam hidupnya. Ada kalanya pengalaman pahit itu menjadi pelajaran hidup yang akan menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan sisi dirinya yang lain. Sisi lain yang akan mengeluarkannya dari perasaan terkutuk bernama kesepian."

"Kau tahu, L? Aku tidak sama dengan Near karena aku tidak kesepian. Jadi, berhentilah mengatakan hal bodoh." Raito mencoba mengelak.

Kali ini L membalikkan badannya. Keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Mata besar dengan manik hitam itu memandang lurus ke dalam mata cokelat madu.

"Sayang sekali, Raito-_kun_, dengan menyesal saya katakan bahwa saya lebih mengenal Raito-_kun_ daripada Raito-_kun_ sendiri."

Raito terdiam. Seperti ada batu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya, ia sulit menelan ludah. Ia memang… kesepian. Mata cokelat bak madu miliknya balas memandang mata L. Sesaat ia merasa ia tenggelam dalam kekelaman mata hitam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini aneh."

L memandang Raito yang sedang menopang dagu seraya memandang televisi di depan mereka. Lalu pandangannya terseret ke arah televisi yang menampilkan berita.

"Hei, L, jangan berpikir macam-macam karena aku mengizinkanmu tinggal di apartemenku." Raito berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Ia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya mengizinkan L tinggal sementara waktu di apartemennya. Jangan tanya kenapa karena ia tidak tahu.

"Tanpa perlu Raito-_kun_ katakan pun, saya sudah tahu maksud di balik izin saya tinggal di sini."

"Jangan mengarang cerita la—"

"Raito-_kun_ merasa kesepian, dengan tinggalnya saya di sini, Raito-_kun_ berpikir hal itu mampu membuat Raito-_kun_ mengusir rasa kesepian itu." L memotong dengan cepat.

Pandangan mata cokelat madu itu terarah pada pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Sementara itu, kini giliran L yang memfokuskan pandangan matanya ke arah televisi.

"L, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti malaikat, kau berwujud manusia, kau memakan es krim, kau berbicara dan kau tidak memiliki sayap. Kurasa kau lebih menjurus ke arah cenayang." Raito menceletuk.

"Saya tidak pernah mengatakan kalau saya adalah malaikat."

"Berarti kau mengakui dirimu adalah cenayang?" Raito Yagami tertawa. "Aku tertipu. Lucu sekali."

"Saya bukan penipu dan tidak ada yang tertipu. Raito-_kun_ hanya sedang bergelut dengan pikiran Raito-_kun_ sendiri, antara memercayaiku atau tetap menganggapku gila seperti pertama bertemu."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu tertegun. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa L selalu mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang sama dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ia memang sedang memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku tidak memiliki bukti untuk bisa memercayaimu, jadi sepertinya predikat gila akan tetap menempel padamu, L."

"Saya tidak memaksa Raito-_kun_ percaya pada saya."

Raito Yagami mendesah berat. Desahan kekecewaan. "Kau selalu mengatakan itu."

Hening. Hanya suara televisi yang menjadi fokus pendengaran.

"Katakan, pesan apa yang akan kau sampaikan padaku." Akhirnya Raito memecah keheningan.

"Kehidupan sesudah mati tak berbeda jauh dengan kehidupan sebelum mati. Manusia akan mendapat ganjaran atas apa yang mereka lakukan semasa mereka hidup. Namun, di balik itu, ada kalanya orang yang sudah mati berhubungan dengan orang yang masih hidup. Seperti seorang ayah yang mati dan meninggalkan putranya sendirian. Ia pasti ingin memastikan bahwa putranya hidup dengan baik sekalipun mereka sudah tidak hidup di dimensi yang sama." L bertutur panjang lebar.

"Apa maksudmu? Itu tidak terdengar seperti pesan, aku bahkan tidak tahu pesan dari siapa yang mengirimnya untukku."

"Apa yang Raito-_kun_ rasakan di dunia berhubungan erat dengan apa yang dirasakan _mereka_ di surga. Seperti seorang ibu yang akan merasa sedih ketika anaknya menangis karena dihina teman-temannya."

Seketika itu perasaan itu kembali menyeruak dalam batin Raito. Perasaan takut ketika ia ditinggalkan tanpa sepatah kata perpisahan. Perasaan sepi saat ia terbangun tanpa ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Perasaan sedih ketika ia sadar bahwa ia hanya hidup sendiri kini. Perasaan-perasaan terkutuk yang menyiksanya bercampur-baur. Membuat ia terjatuh pada lembah hitam dan mendekam bersama kesepian.

L menyentuh bahu Raito yang langsung membuat laki-laki itu tersentak kaget. Lagi-lagi L menampilkan senyuman aneh. Manik hitam kelam itu memandang lurus ke arah Raito, seolah menelanjangi segala yang ada dalam kepalanya.

"Raito-_kun_ baru saja merasakannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada rutinitas menyendiri seperti biasa. Sejak L tinggal bersamanya, ia banyak melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya lupa dengan kesendiriannya. Sekalipun ia dan L tak jarang beradu pendapat dengan sengitnya, hal itulah yang justru membuatnya tak merasa sendiri. Layaknya sahabat karib yang lama terikat—tidak, tapi hubungan mereka lebih dari itu. Raito merasa nyaman bersama L dan ia merasa hubungan mereka sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Raito tidak lagi merasa kesepian, sekalipun terkadang perasaan itu merayap perlahan ketika pagi menjelang.

Akan tetapi, tanpa Raito sadari, kadang kala pengelihatan mata cokelat madu itu mengelabuinya. Sesaat ia melihat L duduk di depan televisi dengan gaya sembrononya seperti biasa, sesaat kemudian ia tak menemukan L di sana. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya, siapa barusan yang duduk di sofa miliknya.

"Aku melihat ini di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, aku membelinya untukmu." Raito berkata seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping L. Ia menyodorkan sekotak es krim dengan rasa stroberi itu pada pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

L terdiam sejenak sebelum menerima es krimnya.

"Terima kasih, Raito-_kun_." Ketika mengatakan itu, ekspresi wajah L sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap datar.

Raito menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, ia meraih _remote_ televisi dan mengganti _channel_-nya. Di hari minggu tidak ada acara yang menarik untuk dilihat.

"L…"

L yang sedang menyantap es krim menoleh ke arah sosok yang menggumamkan namanya.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa berekspresi? Wajahmu selalu datar, sekali tersenyum kau justru terlihat aneh. Setidaknya tunjukkan bagaimana ekspresimu ketika kau berpikir, seperti mengerutkan kening sambil mengusap dagu." Raito mencerocos.

"Tidak ada hal yang harus saya ekspresikan. Saya tersenyum karena saya ingin, bukan karena saya merasa harus tersenyum pada situasi tertentu." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia kembali sibuk dengan es krimnya—seolah melupakan fakta siapa yang memberikannya.

"Lalu bagaimana ekspresimu kalau kau sedang ingin berpikir?"

"Saya tidak pernah berpikir karena saya mengetahui apa yang tidak diketahui orang kebanyakan."

"Bagaimana dengan ekspresi kaget?"

"Saya tidak pernah kaget karena sebelumnya saya sudah tahu hal-hal yang akan terjadi."

Raito mendengus sebal. Sebuah ide gila terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Berhenti memakan es krim," perintahnya.

L berhenti dan ia memandang ke arah Raito. Hitam kelam bertemu cokelat madu. Tangan kiri pemuda Yagami itu dengan cepat menarik tengkuk L dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir L. kelopak mata cokelat madu itu tidak terpejam, ia ingin melihat ekspresi laki-laki itu—setidaknya ia ingin melihat sepasang mata hitam kelam itu melebar walau sedikit.

Tidak berhasil. Mata sekelam malam itu sama sekali tidak melebar satu inchi pun. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya seraya menyeka bibirnya sendiri dengan punggung tangan.

Dengan santainya, L kembali menikmati es krimnya.

"Saya sudah tahu Raito-_kun_ akan melakukan itu."

"Sulit dipercaya. Kalau kau sudah tahu untuk apa kau diam saja? Setidaknya kau harus menghindar saat aku melakukan itu!"

"Saya tidak ingin menghindarinya. Ada kalanya saya ingin tahu hal-hal yang dilakukan manusia ketika jatuh cinta." Ia menjawab dengan enteng.

"Kalimat bodoh apa itu? Apa kau pikir aku jatuh cinta padamu?"

L tidak menjawab. Ia terlihat begitu menikmati es krim itu. Raito dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya dan ia sedikit merasakan rasa es krim di sana. Rasa stoberi yang masih tertinggal sekalipun sebelumnya ia sudah menyekanya.

"Ada saat dimana Raito-_kun_ akan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Seperti kehilangan sebagian dari memori. Sesaat Raito-_kun_ melakukan suatu hal, sesaat kemudian Raito-_kun_ tidak ingat dengan apa yang Raito-_kun_ lakukan sebelumnya."

Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengernyit tak mengerti. "Kata-kata bodoh apa lagi itu?"

"Seperti perasaan kesepian. Raito-_kun_ sebelumnya sangat mengenal bagaimana rasanya kesepian, namun pada suatu waktu Raito-_kun_ melupakan perasaan itu." L tahu, berbagai macam tanda tanya bermunculan di kepala laki-laki di sampingnya. L mengisi kembali sendoknya dengan es krim lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

"Kalau semua hal bisa aku lupa, lalu hal apa yang tak bisa kulupa?"

"Sentuhan. Raito-_kun_ akan mengingat sebuah sentuhan. Seperti saat Raito-_kun_ mencium saya."

"Sulit dipercaya."

"Saya tidak memaksa—"

"Raito-_kun_ untuk memercayai kata-kata saya. Bahkan aku tidak lupa dengan kata-katamu yang selalu kau ulang itu." Raito memotong sekaligus protes. Wajahnya tampak tidak bersahabat.

L tidak menjawab yang membuat laki-laki di sampingnya merasa gemas.

"Apa kau mau tahu suatu hal, L? Jujur saja, aku lupa bagaimana rasanya menciummu!"

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan, Raito-_kun_. Saya sedang tidak ingin beradu argumentasi."

Sepasang mata cokelat itu memicing. "Terserah kau saja! Teruslah mengatakan hal-hal tidak masuk akal. Aku bahkan tidak pernah lupa bahwa kau sama sekali belum pernah menyampaikan pesan dari surga!" setelah mengatakan itu, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan L bersama es krimnya.

"Saya tahu Raito-_kun_ sedang berbohong."

Langkahnya terhenti saat L mengatakan itu.

"Saya tahu Raito-_kun_ paham betul bagaimana rasanya mencium bibir saya. Raito-_kun_ bahkan berpikir betapa nikmatnya rasa stroberi yang tertinggal di sana."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu pura-pura tidak mendengar dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kamar. Sesaat Raito merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Hilang… membuatnya kembali menyapa rasa sepi di dalam gelapnya ruangan itu.

Ia tidak ingat kenapa ia melangkah begitu cepat ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Raito memandang jendela di kamarnya, ia menyibakkan tirai yang menghalangi pandangannya ke jalanan di luar. Hanya ada kendaraan yang hilir mudik dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kanto semakin padat dengan penduduk.

Ia tahu ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Orang itu kini sudah berada di sampingnya, ikut memerhatikan hal-hal sepele di luar sana.

"_Gomennasai_, aku sudah bersikap tidak dewasa semalam."

"_Daijobu_."

Raito tertawa kecil. "Lucu sekali malam itu. Aku benar-benar merasa bermutasi menjadi bocah kecil, sangat kekanakan. Ah, kau tidur di mana semalam?"

"Saya tidak tidur."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah L. "Astaga, lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu akan semakin menebal kalau kau selalu tidak tidur. Penampilanmu akan lebih aneh dari sekarang."

"Saya senang Raito-_kun_ memberi perhatian pada saya."

"Kau tahu, L? Kau makhluk pasif pertama yang berteman denganku. Aku hidup sendirian di sini selama ini, melakukan hal-hal membosankan tanpa teman. Sekalinya aku mendapat teman, aku malah dipertemukan dengan teman yang kadar membosankannya sudah _over_." Ia mengejek.

"Tapi Raito-_kun_ tetap merasa senang. Setidaknya saya orang pertama yang mengajak Raito-_kun_ berteman."

"Ya. Selama ini aku jarang bersosialisasi. Aku merasa tak membutuhkan siapapun kalau aku sendiri bisa mengatasi masalah dalam hidupku."

"Mengandalkan diri sendiri memang lebih baik, lebih mandiri. Tapi saya yakin, kesepian tidak bisa diatasi sendirian. Karena kesepian itu merupakan perasaan yang membutuhkan seorang teman. Teman adalah obat paling ampuh mengusir sepi. Layaknya Raito-_kun_ dan saya."

Raito tertegun. Ia memandang L lebih lama, dan L balas memandangnya.

"Apakah Raito-_kun_ tahu?"

"Soal apa?" ia balik bertanya.

"Raito-_kun_ adalah teman pertama saya." Setelah mengatakan itu, L menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Sepasang membran mukosa itu melengkungkan senyuman aneh seperti biasa. Sedetik kemudian Raito merasa ada tangan yang meraih tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya—tangan milik L.

Genggaman itu semakin mengerat kala dua pasang mata itu saling memandang dalam-dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Raito Yagami mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, ia hanya mengenakan celana panjang untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa—di samping L yang sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, L. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku bermain tenis," ujarnya. Raito dan L baru saja pulang setelah menghabiskan sore dengan bermain tenis. "Ah, membuatku berkeringat seperti tadi merupakan tanda kalau kau bukan orang biasa. Apakah sebelumnya kau pernah menjuarai pertandingan tenis?"

"Saya tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Saya bermain tenis karena saya ingin."

"Ya, ya, ya, dan kau mengajakku bermain tenis tanpa tahu kalau aku pernah menjuarai Tenis Nasional Tingkat SMP tahun 1999 dan 2000."

"Saya tahu, maka dari itu saya ingin mengukur kemampuan Raito-_kun_ bermain tenis. Ternyata Raito-_kun_ tetap hebat." L memuji.

Raito tersenyum bangga. "Ini adalah kali pertama aku begitu bersemangat bermain tenis. Kau lawan yang setara denganku, aku jadi bersemangat untuk mengalahkanmu."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu meraih _remote_ televisi dan menyalakannya. Mencari saluran televisi yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Saya senang melihat Raito-_kun_ bersemangat, terlihat lebih menikmati hidup."

Ia melirik L. "Memangnya selama ini aku terlihat tidak menikmati hidup?"

"Tidak."

Raito mendengus.

L melanjutkan, "Raito-_kun_ bukan _terlihat_ tidak menikmati hidup, tapi Raito-_kun_ memang tidak menikmati hidup."

Kali ini ia terdiam, meresapi maksud di balik kata-kata L.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum. "Saya rasa saya sudah menyampaikan pesan dari surga."

Mata cokelat madu itu mengerjap-ngerjap. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak menyampaikan pesan apapun padaku, apanya yang 'sudah menyampaikan'?"

"Raito-_kun_ sudah merasa baik-baik saja. Raito-_kun_ sudah mengikhlaskan apa yang sudah pergi. Itu pesan yang paling inti. Soichiro Yagami-_san_, Sachiko Yagami, dan Sayu Yagami ingin Raito-_kun_ menikmati hidup," tutur L.

"Kau bahkan mengetahui mendiang keluargaku." Raito tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum. "Anggap saja itu karena kehadiran sosok pengantar pesan dari surga yang memiliki senyuman aneh."

"…"

"Ah, L, bisakah kau duduk dengan cara yang lebih baik? Kau tidak harus menyimpan kedua kakimu di atas meja, 'kan? Setidaknya luruskan kakimu."

"Ng?"

Laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat itu tertawa. "Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana wajahmu ketika berpikir," celetuknya.

"Saya harus duduk dengan cara seperti ini, kalau tidak, kemampuan analisis saya akan menurun 40%," ujar L lempeng.

Raito mendengus. "Memangnya salama ini apa yang kau analisis? Aku ingin kau meluruskan kakimu. Aku ingin membaringkan kepalaku di sana."

L tidak menjawab, namun ia mencoba meluruskan kedua kakinya. Sementara itu, sosok di sampingnya tampak tersenyum senang. Ia membaringkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di paha L.

"Menyenangkan sekali kalau kakimu bisa seperti ini setiap kau duduk di sofa. Aku jadi memiliki bantal yang nyaman."

"Raito-_kun_ seharusnya memakai pakaian dulu."

Ia menggeleng, "_iie_, kalau aku pergi dulu ke kamar dan memakai pakaian, aku takut kakimu kau simpan di atas meja lagi. Lebih baik seperti ini."

Keduanya terdiam. Televisi menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar dari ruangan itu. L melirik ke bawah—melihat sosok berambut cokelat itu yang sedang memejamkan mata.

"Raito-_kun_…"

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih."

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan manik berwarna cokelat madu di sana. "Kau tahu, L? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman pengusir sepi, meskipun aku sama sekali tidak tahu seluk-beluk tentang hidupmu."

"Bukan itu, Raito-_kun_."

"Lalu apa?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah memiliki semangat lagi menikmati hidup."

Raito tersenyum, L ikut tersenyum. Itu adalah pertama kalinya manik cokelat madu itu menangkap senyuman yang indah dari wajah L. Setelah itu Raito kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok pemuda tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia merasa seluruh badannya pegal. Ia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ng? Sejak kapan aku tidur di sofa?" ia bergumam. Laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat itu melihat sekeliling ruangan. Tak ada yang salah, semuanya tampak sama. Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu hal yang terasa berbeda. Ia tidak merasa kesepian.

Manik cokelat miliknya memandang dengan heran pada tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut celana panjang—juga handuk yang masih tersampir di antara bahunya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Setelah beberapa menit berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan merasa tak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri.

(…)

Pagi hari yang tak berubah seperti biasanya. Ia sendirian tanpa teman, tak ada yang berubah. Namun, Raito merasa ada yang salah dengannya. Ia merasa jauh lebih baik. Ia benar-benar merasa menemukan suatu hal yang membuatnya lebih baik, tapi ia tak tahu hal apa itu.

Raito menyibakkan tirai yang menghalangi pandangannya pada jalanan di luar. Ia memandang orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang pagi hari lewat jendela kamarnya. _De javu_. Ia merasa pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ia melirik ke sebelah kanannya. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Pandangan matanya terarah pada telapak tangan kanannya.

Ia yakin pernah melakukan ini di waktu lalu. Ia yakin saat itu ada yang menggenggam tangannya erat, ia yakin karena ia merasa sentuhan dalam genggaman itu masih bisa ia rasakan.

Sialnya, ia tak menemukan memori apapun dalam kepalanya. Raito tak mengingat apapun yang terjadi sebelum ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

'_Ada saat dimana Raito-kun akan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Seperti kehilangan sebagian dari memori.'_

'_Sentuhan. Raito-kun akan mengingat sebuah sentuhan.'_

Raito mengacak rambutnya. "Kata-kata bodoh milik siapa itu yang terlintas dalam kepalaku?"

Merasa membutuhkan penetrasi stress akibat kebingungan yang melandanya, Raito melangkah menuju lemari pendingin. Hendak mengambil air mineral. Dan ia menemukan sekotak es krim di sana. Es krim stroberi yang masih tersisa sebagian. Ia mengambil es krim itu dan membawanya menuju ruang televisi.

Raito menyalakan televisi sambil menikmati es krim stroberi tersebut. Ketika pertama kali rasa es krim itu melumer dalam mulutnya, ia merasa tak asing dengan rasa itu. Ia menyentuh bibirnya. Sekilas ia seperti merasakan ada sentuhan pada permukaan bibir itu. Terasa seperti sebuah ciuman.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku berciuman?" ia bermonolog sendiri. Lalu ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ini aneh, aku bahkan sudah lama tidak berkencan, bagaimana bisa aku merasa pernah berciuman sebelumnya? Astaga, aku mulai gila."

Laki-laki itu terus memikirkan hal-hal yang dirasa janggal. Ia merasa suasana hatinya lebih nyaman—lebih _rilex_. Ia tak merasa kesepian ketika terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari bahwa ia hanya sendiri di sana. Dan ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Perasaan kesepian itu tidak lagi terasa. Namun kali ini ia menemukan perasaan aneh yang diam-diam menyelinap dalam hatinya. Raito merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ia merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

#EPILOGUE

—Pusat Pertokoan Stasiun Shinjuku.

Sesosok anak kecil berusia 9 tahun tengah memerhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu. Near—nama bocah itu, berharap dapat menemukan orang tuanya di tempat ini. Orang tua yang sudah membuangnya di sini beberapa bulan silam.

Seorang laki-laki menghampirinya. Near menengadahkan wajahnya demi melihat sosok yang kini di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu berjongkok demi mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Near. Bocah berambut putih itu melihat laki-laki tersebut mengulum senyum seraya mengacak pelan rambutnya.

Near merasa pernah merasakan sentuhan itu.

"Near, saya punya sesuatu untukmu," katanya. Laki-laki dengan manik hitam kelam tersebut merogoh kantong belakang celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan insial L. Near tampak terdiam, namun ia menerima kalung yang disodorkan sosok di depannya.

Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Rambut raven hitam juga sepasang mata besar dengan manik hitam pula, dan jangan lupakan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Near yakin, ia pernah bertemu dengan sosok itu. Namun ia tidak tahu dimana ia pernah bertemu.

"_Domo_ _arigato_-_gozaimasu_," ujar Near akhirnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang menemuimu di sini, Near. Kembalilah ke rumah dan menyusun balok-balok lagi seperti biasa." Laki-laki itu berujar.

Near memandang mata besar itu dalam-dalam. Sesaat ia merasa tenggelam, dan anehnya ia merasa pernah melakukan hal serupa—tenggelam dalam kekelaman manik hitam seseorang. Near berpikir, dari mana laki-laki itu tahu tahu kalau ia sedang menunggu orang tuanya? Dari mana laki-laki itu tahu bahwa ia sering menyusun balok-balok di rumah keluarga baru yang memungutnya?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Near mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya. Melangkah meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Sesaat ia merasa telah menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini terasa hilang dalam hidupnya. Entahlah…

—**END—**

Untuk yang bingung kenapa Near tidak mengingat L padahal ia sudah bertemu dengannya, itu karena L sudah bukan lagi pendampingnya. Ending dari FF ini sudah saya pikirkan matang-matang, jauh sebelum plot cerita dibuat. Maaf kalau saya terkesan 'menghancurkan' cerita asli Death Note, ini AU lhooo~ makanya nggak heran ceritanya aneh dan gaje banget, maklumlah penulis pemula :D #alesan

Salam,

—**KENz—**

Saturday, July 13, 2013

1:33 AM


End file.
